Through Dangers Untold and Hardships Unnumbered
by Rouko-Gail
Summary: Pan and Vegeta get into a fight about the dragonballs.Pan finds a crystal, and it transports them to the labyrinth.Now they are against the clock.Can they make it out and not kill each other?DBZ/Labyrinth Crossover
1. Hey give that BACK!

Disclaimer: Vegeta and Pan are owned by Akira Toryama and Jareth and Sarah are owned by Jim Henson. We own everyone else.  
  
By the way, this is a Labyrinth DBZ crossover fic. Hope you enjoy it. You need to know Both Vegeta and Pan`s personalities and the movie The Labyrinth to understand this fic!!!  
  
Chapter one: What the hell? Hey give that back!  
  
Flying faster than anyone on the ground could see, Pan sped towards her destination. Glancing down she took out her Dragon Radar and checked the position one more time. Looking back up, her hair which had been flickering around her face, suddenly flattened out behind her as she put on more speed.  
  
One lone blip about 30 miles to the south. That was what the radar said. That was where she was going, and she had to get there fast. Three other blips were also moving towards the lone dragon ball from straight ahead of her. That ment someone else was collecting them too. Her forehead creased into a frown much like her fathers. Those other three were moving really fast, at least three times her own speed. Determined Pan accelerated as fast as her quarter saiyan body would allow.  
  
~ Damn. I hope I get there first. But that other person is so far away, maybe I`ve got a shot. ~ She thought to herself as she sighed and concentrated on the dessert that was beginning to form beneath her. Smiling she formulated a plan.  
  
~ If its Grandpa, I`ll just ask ask him if he`ll let me use them first. He has all the time in the world to wait, or so it always seems. How come whenever I really want something for myself, I always let other people take it? Not this time. I`m sure if I just told him I wanted to wish to be a pureblood like him, he would definately give up his three. ~ Pan could remember ever since she was small, whenever she saw her Grandfather and Trunks` dad spar, she`d always wished she was a pureblood. Pan had always liked being a saiyan. She loved the fact that she was stronger than almost everyone else on the planet. Not to sound egotistical, but she liked being strong enough to be able to look out for everyone. If she had the advantage of not having human blood to hinder her, she might be able to go super. It was all she wanted. Being a pureblood would make her stronger, but it would also make it easier for her to train and give her an excuse to be with her grandfather.  
  
Smiling Pan continued. Using all her senses she tried to tell if it was Goku that was flying towards her now. Her delicate black eyebrows drew together as she frowned. The ki of the person was masked, undetectable.  
  
~ Damn it. That means it probably isn`t Grandpa, and I only know one other person that can fly that fast. ~ With a sudden almost frantic burst she powered up even higher and shot off, determined to get there before he did.  
  
  
  
~ Honestly, what does that brat think she`s doing? I`m going to get there first, then I`m going to take her dragon balls.~ Vegeta was about 15 miles away and could almost see with his hightened saiyan senses the aura of the small female rushing to get the ball neither of them had yet. He smirked as she powered up in a desperate attempt to reach it before he did.   
  
~ Brat, do you want to see me that much?~   
  
With his ki still masked he went as fast as he could and landed in front of her, sending a small sandstorm whipping around them. His smirk grew as he saw her land at the same time and ignore the biting grains of earth as they stung her skin. She didnt flinch. Neither did he. They stared at each other as the wind calmed down and they sized each other up.   
  
Both had 3 dragon balls. There was only one left. Whoever found this ball could demand the others because they had the majority.  
  
~ Kuso. Even if I manage to get to the ball before him, he`s still a hell of a lot stronger than me. He could just take all of mine. Oh well,~ Pan smiled at him sweetly but her eyes held a challenge. Something inside Vegeta clicked and he once again realized the quarter saiyan spawn of Kakkorott was more saiyan than his brats. Looking into her eyes, she seemed to be nothing but a warrior. Vegeta forgot she was only a young woman, his own daughters age. All he saw was an invitation to fight.  
  
~ So she knows I won`t leave here without all of them doesn`t she. Does she even think for a second she can take mine from me? I actually thought she was smarter than the rest of her family. Oh well, this should be entertaining.~ Vegeta`s eyes registered the challenge and his slight node told her he accepted. His coal eyes then fell to the red sand. Glancing up quickly with his head still lowered , he saw her scanning the surface of the earth for any imperfections that might hint where the dragon ball lay. A frown wrinkled her light skin. His smirk disappeared as he returned his eyes to the ground between them.  
  
~ If he wants them, he`ll probably just take them, he`s so strong. But I`m not gonna just give`em up. I looked all day for these and He isn`t getting them without a fight. The least I can do is make him a little sore for taking them. Who knows maybe he`ll underestimate me like Trunks and Dad do. Hell, even Grandpa does sometimes when he hasn`t sparred with me in a while.~ Pans frown was replaced by a smirk much like his had been before. ~ If he underestimates me for a second, I`ll take the chance and hit him my most powerfull attack. My Black Flame. Hehehe, Vegeta would never expect it.~ Suddenly Pan was determined to make him try to take her dragonballs. She sunk to the ground and started digging. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow again at her and her juvanile ways. Smirking he flared his ki, making the red sand swirl around them again. Pan raised an arm to her eyes as she shielded her face. As the cloud settled, Vegeta saw the two orbs before she did and dashed for them. Feeling his ki for the first time, Pan blindly jumped forward and covered the ground where they lay, with her body.  
  
A very loud annoyed growl sounded from Vegeta as he was brought up short. Smirking he drew his leg back to give her a kick in the ribs for her action. Just before he made impact she disappeared and reappeared a hundred feet or so away with an arm full a sand that was falling in a red waterfall and two different colored crystal balls.   
  
~ Damn that Kakkorott for teaching her Instant Transmission.~ He thought.  
  
Growling in frustration now, Vegeta ran towards her, his feet barely touching the ground as he went.  
  
She was holding both up in the light looking at one with a curious expression. The dragonball cradled in her other hand was the four star.  
  
~ Great. Not only is it the last one, but we`re fighting over the wretched four star. She`ll fight harder for it.~ Vegeta thought angrily to himself as he closed in. Slowing, he noticed her face and the orb she was holding up to the light. It was clear. The way she held it, the sun came through it and created all different colors.   
  
~ What is it that humans call those? Its just a crystal prism. So what if its shaped like a ball? There is nothing special about it, and it sure as hell can`t be used to summon the dragon. She will learn not to forget about me. A slip up like that could kill her in a battle.~ He sped up and closed the distance between them.  
  
~ So beautiful. The colors just swirl around inside. It looks like what I imagine a soul would, its pretty cool for being buried in the hot sand fo Dende knows how long. I`ve seen prisms, this cant be one can it? Its nothing like I`ve ever seen. Wait..... buried in the....~  
  
`VEGETA!!!` Pan screamed as he rushed past her in a blur of motion, snatching her dragonball.  
  
`Give that BACK!!!` ~ You son-of-saiyan-whore!~ She added in her mind as she raced off after him. Her power level was steadily rising but she didn`t seem to notice, nor did she feel the warmth that seemed to radiate from the crystal she held.  
  
Vegeta figured he`d let her follow for a little ways to get her annoyed. Afterall, she acted the most saiyan when she was angry. A mile or so after the race started, Vegeta abruptly halted and turned just in time to see her screetch to a stop before she ran into him. He hadn`t looked back so he didn`t know she was that close.  
  
~ Impressive for a quarter saiyan.~ He thought as a smirk touched his features. At the smug look in his eyes and the superior body posture he was using, Pan flipped out. Her power jolted as she became really mad. Sand began to swirl around her and Vegeta almost stepped backwards, but she was the spawn of his rival, he couldn`t allow himself to appear weak.  
  
~She`s going to break that precious crystal of hers if she keeps this up.~ Vegeta took his normal pose of arms crossed and standing straight (so as to be as tall as he could), and to be comfortable. Seeing Vegeta to seemingly relax when she was so angry her head was going to explode sent Pan into a fit. Before she could do anything about it though, the crystal in her hand that she had forgotten about began to pulsate and started to get really warm. It was almost hot, and as she brought it up and looked into it, the swirling pale colors changed into a glittery cloud that seemed to get bigger to the point where it looked like the orb would break.  
  
`What the hell?.. Vegeta...` Pan called out as she stared at the ball in her hand.  
  
Vegeta`s smirk grew as he watched her, then he had an overwhelming feeling something wasn`t right. He started forward to knock the crystal out of her grasp but just as his gloved fingers touched it, it shattered and showered them with glitter.  
  
Confusing dizziness and unbalance were felt as the pair of saiyans slowly passed out.  
  
  
  
This is a new story my friend Gail and I (Rouko) thought up one day when we were bored. We decided to write this one together, but I was feeling inspired and I couldn`t go over to her house to write it with her. Thus the first chapter was written by me. 


	2. It's Not Fair!

A/N: Pans about 19 or 20. Vegetas about 67. Oh my hes still good looking for 67!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Its Not Fair!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
`Its about time you woke up!` Stated a voice as equally arrogant as Vegetas.  
  
  
  
Pan groggily opened her eyes to see a lanky blond man sitting regally on a boulder beside her. She sat up to see Vegeta stirring near her. Eyes focusing she sat and looked to the landscape surrounding her. When Pan looked back to the mysterious man she saw Vegeta starring malevolently at him. On closer inspection she saw the man had mismatched eyes and more blue eye shadow than even Bra would consider wearing.   
  
  
  
At this point Vegeta saw their surroundings for the first time. He looked at the gnarled trees and thought he was on some other planet. As much as he hated to admit it Earth was his home. Knowing he wasnt around to protect his princess, and the boy wouldnt be able to protect her from any serious threat made Vegeta slightly angry. He looked towards the brat with narrowed eyes. She didnt seem to be phased.  
  
  
  
~If only that boy would train more often, I wouldnt have to worry. ~ He thought.  
  
  
  
`Where are we, what are we doing here, and who the hell are you?` Pan asked from her seated position on the ground with her arms crossed. Vegeta smirked, waiting for the man to answer.   
  
  
  
Slightly pointed teeth greeted them in a crooked smile. A few seconds passed with no answer causing both Saiyans anger to rise. Vegeta began to rise from his position on the ground to advance towards the spiky haired blond, when the man gracefully rose and began to stroll around them in a circle. From the predatory way he was moving, Vegeta could tell this person was a powerful one from this desolate place. The silence the stranger insisted on keeping was beginning to get on Vegetas nerves and Pan was no better. In the growing tension of the clearing, the guy in the tights began to fade out of sight. Alarmed, Pan lunged towards him in an attempt to keep him there.  
  
  
  
`Relax girl, Im not leaving. I just want to make it easier for you to understand who I am.` His see through image split in a shower of glitter and formed eight separate bodies all looking like the first. In essence there were seven clones of the guy and Pan could tell Vegeta didnt like the odds. Neither did she.  
  
  
  
From his moving hands the man produced a crystal much like the one Pan had been holding before she woke up. Slightly amazed she watched every image of him mimic the first until they all were tossing around a shining orb of light. He seemed disinterested in them and acted like he was ignoring them. Thus with both newcomers steadily growing angrier, Jareth began to tell them of the game they would play.  
  
  
  
`I am King of the Underground. This land you see around you is only a tiny portion of my kingdom into which you have fallen. You asked how you got here, that is easy. Mortals cannot come into my world without wishing themselves or another here. You two, seem to be an exception. You came here of your own accord but did not know the consequences of your actions. You summoned me in a way, by activating a dormant crystal that probably has been buried for thousands of years.`  
  
  
  
`What do you mean wish ourselves here? Where is here?` Pan asked as her eyes followed the movements of the crystal in his hands. With all eight of him walking around them all talking at once, it was a bit eerie for her.  
  
  
  
`Silly girl, I already told you where here is. The Underground. It is the opposite of the Aboveground, which is where you come from. Everything here is quite different from that which you are used to. I am King here; all fear me and obey me. In this respect you are no exception. You will be my servants if you do not complete the task I set before you.`  
  
  
  
`Servants?! I serve no one!` Vegeta snarled. Pan simply nodded her head in agreement.  
  
  
  
`You very well might mortal, if you are unable to win my little game.`  
  
  
  
Pan cocked her head sideways and looked at the blond with a small scowl. Vegeta started to growl under his breath but the level of noise he created was barely heard by the shimmering images. But they did hear it, and chuckle they did at him. Vegeta wasnt used to being laughed at. The only people who ever dared were the Onna and Kakkorott.  
  
  
  
~ Stupid fools, all of them. I`ll show him not to laugh at me. ~ He thought as he smirked and casually stood.  
  
  
  
He faced two figures and Pan looked on with a little apprehension.  
  
  
  
~ If this man really was the King of this place then he could probably bring us home if we played this game he is talking about. ~  
  
  
  
Pan was just about to grab Vegeta by the arm and tell him not to do anything brash, but before she could move Vegeta jumped into the air and executed a round house kick to the head of one of the images. Vegeta landed with a wide smirk pulling at his lips only to find all eight of the figures staring at him. The one he had kicked stood a few feet away with a smile twisting his pale features.  
  
`Foolish mortal. Don't you understand? You can not harm me. Besides didn't anyone ever teach you not to strike royalty?` He said to Vegeta heatedly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow Vegeta stared at the image of the King that had spoken to him. Pan looked from one man to the other and chuckled under her breath.  
  
`You arent the only one here with royal blood.` She said looking Jareth in the eyes.  
  
With his arched eyebrows raised, the King looked from the girl to the man and tried to figure out which one was royalty, if either were at all. Catching the man straightening his back and scowling at him, Jareth turned to him.  
  
`Thats right. I am the King of all Saiyans.` He said with his head held higher than before.  
  
`Yeah, King of six subjects.` The girl said sarcastically. Jareth looked at her puzzled, then his eyes took on a different look as he mentally compared her to a young Sarah many years ago.  
  
` Insolent little brat!!!` Vegeta yelled as he rushed at her not touching the ground as he went.  
  
~Flying? What?~ Jareth thought as he watched the man close in on her. At the last second the girl dodged to the side and the male went flying past. As he made a circle and began to come back around, she drew both hands to the side by her waist. A eerie black light began to form around her fingers and she started to yell.  
  
~ Mortals with Magic? How is that possible?~  
  
`BLACK FLAME ATTACK!!` Pan screamed. The black spiraling blast was headed towards the man with surprising speed. Raising his hand Jareth quickly neutralized the power of the blast just before it impacted the man with black hair.  
  
Vegeta stood amazed that her powerful attack was stopped. He looked from her stunned and angry face to the Kings annoyed face. He had braced himself against a blast that did not come, now he was powered up and standing with his arms lowering from their crossed position in front of his face. Staring at the blond man he couldnt help but wonder the real power he held and what he could possibly do to them.  
  
`Hmph.` Pan muttered as she turned away from both men.  
  
`Whatever powers you have will not serve you here. I will not have them in my labyrinth.`  
  
`What?!` Both saiyans said in unison. Jareth formed two separate crystals, both looked to be full of mist. Vegeta sneered at the man and crossed his arms. Pan stared at the orbs with her head cocked to one side. Could they really take her power away?  
  
`That is absurd. We are saiyans, born with this power. Your carnival tricks wont work.`  
  
Jareth narrowed his eyes and the clouds grew darker inside their crystalline homes. This mortal `King` dared to insult him?   
  
~He will learn my magic is to be feared.~  
  
`Oh really. Lets try it and see, shall we?` His voice was dark but the words were softly spoken. Pan`s heart started to pound. Vegeta looked ever so cocky as he stood and watched impassively as the man twirled his orbs.   
  
Throwing one at Vegeta, who tried to dodge but found himself rooted to the stop, Jareth stared at the girl and wondered what her reaction would be. He could tell already this would be a fun 13 hours for him.  
  
A swirling dark mist enveloped the prince and he found he really could not move. For the first time in a long time, Pan found herself becoming scared. She couldnt sense his power level.The strongest man left on earth had no power. She took a few steps back before she was struck by Jareths other crystal.  
  
Both saiyans became frantic as they tried to raise their power to find they could only make the dry dirt swirl at their feet for a few seconds before it settled. The mighty saiyan prince fell to his knees with a loud humph.  
  
`Its not fair!` He bellowed with his head tilted to the sky. Jareth smirked as he began to fade away.  
  
`Life seldom is,` With that he disappeared completely. His voice was haunting as it continued.  
  
`You have 13 hours in which the soul of the labyrinth before your lives are mine forever.`  
  
Extremely angered at the atrocity done to him, Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground. Instead of crumbling like it had done in the past, the ground absorbed the blow. Leaving a searing path of pain from his knuckles up his arm.  
  
`Ggggrahhhh! Damn it!!` Vegeta cradled his sore fist to his chest as Pan watched amazed and frightened. This man had never shown weakness in her presence before.   
  
The smooth voice of the mocking King could be heard taunting as if from a great distance,  
  
`Such a pity.`  
  
***At the Throne Room Window***  
  
Jareth sits half on the window sill watching the two mortals make their way to the gate. He frowned.   
  
`They wont last two hours together.`  
  
Sarah walked up behind him and placed a soft hand on his arm. She smiled when he turned to look at her briefly before turning back.  
  
'Jareth dear, you probably said the same thing about me when I first came here. Dont judge them before they start.  
A/N: There. It took forever to find the time but we finally did it. I love the jab at the beginning about Jareths eye shadow.hehe. I think Vegeta will end up taking the brunt of all the jokes and be at the center of all the humor. I dont know, I think we just like to torment him.   
  
About Sarah: Yes we added her in our fic. Because its our fic and she SHOULD be with Jareth. Enough said. Plus they are so adorable, you have to admit.  
  
Much love and thanks for the reviews,  
Rouko and Gail 


End file.
